


Obstacle 2

by daanko, HiroshiSensei



Series: Почти такие же [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cooking, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Psychology, Rimming, Sexual Humor, Songfic, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daanko/pseuds/daanko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Юра не думал, что в принципе способен настолько крепко вцепиться в человека, настолько сойти с ума, думая о нем, просыпаясь и засыпая. Ему казалось это сопливым и бесконечно глупым, но стоило увидеть светлую улыбку Олега, как становилось искренне поебать на то, насколько он размягчился.
Relationships: Олег Григорьев/Юрий Хованский, Юрий Хованский/Олег Григорьев
Series: Почти такие же [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831543
Kudos: 1





	Obstacle 2

**_Я чувствую любовь на кухне  
Своим искушенным взглядом  
Кажется, он готовит что-то особенное  
И я додумаюсь попробовать_ **

**_Interpol - Obstacle 2_ **

Прошло уже полтора месяца с тех пор как Юра перестал стыдиться своих чувств и что-либо отрицать в себе. Они с Олегом успели вместе встретить Новый год, с десяток раз сходить на свидания, съездить на дачу, две недели провести в Москве, пару раз в пух и прах разругаться и пару раз бурно помириться. Он обожал Олега, казалось, влюбляясь в него все больше с каждым днем, во что бы сам никогда не поверил. 

Юра не думал, что в принципе способен настолько крепко вцепиться в человека, настолько сойти с ума, думая о нем, просыпаясь и засыпая. Ему казалось это сопливым и бесконечно глупым, но стоило увидеть светлую улыбку Олега, как становилось искренне поебать на то, насколько он размягчился. Олег согревал одним присутствием, как-то моментально успокаивая. 

Сегодня был день святого Валентина, и Юра задумал сделать Олегу несколько небольших и глупых, но очень милых подарков. Он никогда не понимал, как именно это работает, но его самого тянуло на всякие милые глупости, словно ему снова пятнадцать. Начал он с завтрака в постель. Ну, то есть, сначала надо было собственноручно приготовить этот завтрак, потому что Олег постоянно ему готовил. Не так давно Друже обвинил его в беспомощности, но Юра не обиделся, молча запомнил это, чтобы выстрелить в самый неподходящий момент.

Но проблемы подкрались к нему на самом первом этапе — Олег не хотел выпускать его так рано утром из своих объятий. Они уснули вместе, потому что Юра перехотел ехать домой в такой дубак, а Олег все настойчивее предлагал остаться. Большого труда стоило вырваться из его захвата, при этом не разбудив. Поизвивавшись минут пятнадцать, Юра наконец освободился и проскользнул на кухню.

Хованский всегда действовал решительно, коль уж сам выдумал себе проблем. Но результат должен стоить того!

Юра задумал приготовить сырный омлет с помидорами, тосты и кофе. В холодильнике у Друже нашлось все нужное, только вместо обычных помидоров были сраные мелкие черри. Юра помыл их, а также яйца, стараясь лишний раз не шуметь, но один помидор все же уронил на пол и случайно наступил на него голой пяткой, превратив его в мерзкую кашу. Шепотом матюгнулся, но продолжил готовить. 

Когда омлет весело шкварчал на сковородке, заботливо накрытый крышкой, а тосты уже ждали своего часа в тостере, Юра решил наконец сделать кофе, не сразу разобравшись с навороченной кофемашиной. Но он все же добился от нее кофе, едва успев подставить кружку. 

Юра нагнулся к нижним шкафам в поисках какого-нибудь подноса, сотню раз послал сам себя за ебанутую, нихера не продуманную идею, как вдруг из-за спины появился взъерошенный сонный Олег. 

— Вау, — выдохнул он Юре в спину, тот сразу же обернулся. 

Глаза Олега искрились, будто бы слезились, он выглядел максимально удивленным. Да Юра и сам от себя такого не ожидал. Олег подошел к Юре ближе и обнял его. 

— Я люблю тебя, — вдруг сказал он. 

Юра завис. Он глупо смотрел, как тостер выплевывает хлеб, а кофемашина заканчивает наливать кружку ароматного кофе и начинает нетерпеливо пищать, чтобы поставили следующую. Он не мог думать о чем-либо сколько-нибудь конкретном. Олег сжимал его так крепко, уместил подбородок у него на плече, шумно и горячо дышал прямо в ухо. Юра лишь поднял руки — точно беспомощный — не зная, куда их деть, потому что голова стала чугунной, а мысли испарились, оставляя в голове одно-единственное громкое «блять».

Юра подумал, что у Олега просто вырвалось — на том и успокоился. Да, бывает же, когда просто говоришь что-то такое во время секса, когда тебе слишком охуенно, или в такие вот милые моменты. Однако, Олег уткнулся носом ему в шею, повторил то самое слово и с громким чмоком поцеловал в челюсть. Тут уже мало походило на случайность.

Когда его шею зацеловали, а кофемашина заебала пищать, Юра пришел в себя. Перед ним стоял раскрасневшийся Олег и смотрел так чисто, тепло улыбался, что он сам не нашел ничего более логичного и правильного, как просто сдаться. Друже дотянулся до кофемашины, прекращая этот ужас, и Юра наконец-то нашел место рукам: уместил их на боках Олега, принимая утренний до пизды благодарный поцелуй.

— Столько лет дружбы, и все… — тихо начал Хованский, выдыхая Олегу прямо в ухо. Он запнулся, не зная, как верно закончить то, что начал, поэтому вовсе замолчал. Ему стало неожиданно хорошо, тепло и уютно. Слова Олега вдруг перестали пугать, заряжая какой-то сумасшедшей энергией. Он не мог ответить, сконфуженный внезапной новостью, но Олег это уже сказал, а Юра услышал. Он чуть качнулся взад-вперед, стискивая руки так сильно, насколько позволяла совесть. Да, он не мог ответить словами, но мог как минимум принять это и немного подумать, чтобы не создавать еще больше неловкости.

Объятия Олега неожиданно ослабли, а потом он и вовсе отпустил Юру, но тот мог и не заметить, как их милования затянулись.

По-пидорски это все, но так, сука, приятно, что даже ничего против не скажешь. Ему нравилось постоянно обниматься и, как верно назвал какой-то репер из свиты ебнутых, тетешкаться. Юре нравилось, что происходило между ним и Олегом, во что это превращалось, что он сам, как оказалось, способен на что-то большое и светлое, нравилось, что его… любили. Его любили.

Олег затих. Видимо, от счастья охуел. Юра решил добить его, радуясь такой реакции, и насильно усадил, чтобы немного за ним поухаживать. Он поставил перед ним на стол все, что так старательно мастерил, а сам уселся напротив, сложив голову на кулаки. Друже подозрительно молчал, и Юре казалось, что он отлично знал это знакомое выражение лица.

— Так, бля, давай сразу, чтоб без этого самого, — сказал Юра уже вслух. Он выпрямился, посмотрел на Олега, который медленно и тяжело поднял взгляд.

— «Столько лет дружбы…» — процитировал Олег безэмоционально. Он так и не притронулся к еде. — Я не знаю, что именно ты хотел этим сказать, но… — он вновь прервался, подбирая слова, как ранее это делал Юра. — Типа ты не считаешь меня другом? Сейчас?

Юра нахмурился. Нет, конечно, он имел в виду совсем не это, но реально задумался. Он никогда не дружил с теми, с кем строил отношения, также никогда не строил отношения с теми, с кем когда-либо дружил. В его понимании одно не могло ужиться с другим, поэтому он сразу разграничивал эти понятия, никак не миксуя. В случае с Друже все было не только странно, но и внезапно, пусть его тугие думы и затянулись на несколько месяцев. Юру сильно напрягало то, что они оба мужчины, а дружба, скорее, заставляла больше верить в серьезность возможных отношений. Они были знакомы столько лет, столько друг друга терпели, что было глупо даже думать о таком переходе. Юра доверял Олегу настолько, насколько вообще можно доверять кому-либо, и конечно же после всего статус Друже изменился.

Но были ли они сейчас любовниками и при этом друзьями одновременно?..

— Не знаю, Олег, — честно ответил Хованский. — Мы ебемся, а это совсем не по-дружески.

— Плохо ебемся разве?

Олег спросил прямо, еще и смотрел так тяжело. Он опять надумал себе всякого, и Юра не мог понять, что не так. Сраное недопонимание постоянно витало где-то рядом и гадило так часто. Хованский мог назвать минимум десять случаев, когда они срались или спорили из-за херни, просто не поняв друг друга. Что один, что второй: оба любили пиздеть, но каждый раз куда-то мимо.

Юра уже и забыл, что хотел сказать тогда, когда ему, блять, тупо вкинули в лоб что-то про любовь, обняли и заставили чувствовать тебя сперва последним человеком, а затем — самым, блять, счастливым. Он тоже испытывал чувства, тоже видел в этих отношениях что-то кроме тупой ебли. Он хотел Олега не как хотят какую-то шлюховатую телочку на вписке, а хотел всего и всегда.

Юру немного трясло, когда Олег выглядел так: чуть краснел, смотрел совсем потускневшим взглядом, хотя до этого чуть не задушил его в объятиях.

— Хули ты такой тогда? — продолжил Друже, не дождавшись ответа. — Мы же занимаемся тем, что и раньше: пьем пиво под сериалы, пиздим не переставая, видосы снимаем совместные, плюс еще вот это все: разве не охуенно? Да и ты вроде не был против никогда до этого…

Олега понесло. Юру начало трясти настолько, что говно грозилось вот-вот вылиться.

— Стой, блять! Ну-ка, ебло завалил! — Юра вытянул ладонь, не дотягиваясь до рта, но шлепая на стол прямо у носа. Его трясло от обиды, негодования и немного от понимания того, насколько ситуация тупая. — Я говорил не про это, но ты опять все перевернул, и теперь придется разжевывать все сразу!

Олег замолчал, но продолжал ждать ответа.

— Во-первых, — начал Юра, — ешь, пока не остыло! Я зря старался, что ли? — он кивнул на еду и кофе, про которые все как-то забыли. День, мать его, всех влюбленных; доброе, ебать, утро! — Во-вторых... — Здесь уже было сложнее. Он тихо застонал и потер глаза пальцами. — Я говорил не про это!

Олега можно было понять. Юра крайне нехотя шел в его руки, и у него на это тоже были важные предлоги. Они не были киношной парой, у которой все просто: они оба — известные блогеры с приличной аудиторией в гомофобной стране, плюс еще и свои тараканы — вышло то, что вышло. Юра неоднократно говорил, что он не бисексуален, как Олег, и уж тем более не пидор. Ему по-прежнему нравились женщины, но исключением являлся один конкретный парень, от которого у Хованского не только хер стоял, но и сердце замирало. Поэтому Олега он понимал, как понимал и все его опасения касательно юриных сомнений, но как же много их, блять, было!

Юра по-прежнему сидел, прикрыв глаза ладонью. Ему было стремно и стыдно, в груди ныло.

— Я не считаю тебя другом, Олег, — Юра шумно выдохнул, в этот раз подбирая слова правильно. Он опустил ладонь, чтобы посмотреть на Олега. Тот, сука такая, даже не притронулся к еде! — Друзей ты можешь любить, но по-другому. Я от тебя дурею. Меня трясет, потому что ты расстроен, а мне обычно поебать на других! Олег, слышишь? Я не считаю тебя другом хотя бы потому, что я не думаю о том, как заставить друга улыбаться: не из-за тупой шутки или какой-нибудь хуйни, а просто улыбаться от радости или теплых чувств.

Юра сглотнул. Такие речи давались ему тяжело. Казалось, Олег не дышит, но он стремительно краснел, сцепив руки у груди. Юра не закончил.

— И тут мы подходим к пункту номер «три», — Юра потянулся, беря горячую влажную ладонь Олега в свою. — Я говорил о том, что мы дружили столько лет, столько говна пережили, и я реально, блять, боюсь похерить тебя. Закончить дружбу куда сложнее, чем разорвать нахуй отношения, а как раньше я больше не смогу.

Олег смотрел на него огромными глазами, сжимал пальцы в ответ. Часы громко тикали, и Юру немного отпустило с накопленными эмоциями, но прибило новым чувством. Он ощутил фантомную медленно разрастающуюся дыру внутри: пустую и бездонную. Стало настолько хуево, что Друже на том конце стола показался чем-то нереальным, но Олег шевелился, гладил его пальцы и громко дышал.

Юра невольно вспомнил, как они посрались на его день рождения и чем все это кончилось. Олег тогда попросил его не нахуяриваться до беспамятства, на что Юра послал его нахер, неверно поняв. Друже приехал к нему в час ночи, чтобы поздравить, а Юра начал пить часов с девяти. Он ненавидел свой день рождения, считая, что так он становится ближе к холодной одинокой старости и к смерти. Олег, увидев его, попытался что-то сказать, но Юра вспомнил тот едва ли не приказной тон и, естественно, разорался. Олег ругаться не стал, а молча вышел, сказав, что подождет такси внизу.

Ровно как сейчас, но со сменой ролей: Юра неверно понял его, не сразу услышав, что именно ему говорят. Друже просил не накачиваться с горя, не устраивать ежегодную драму, а устроить праздник или вовсе не праздновать. Олег был старше, но совершенно его не понимал, однако же, решительно собрался сделать все, чтобы Юра перестал жалеть себя из-за какой-то хуйни.

Олег делал это не потому, что его заебало, хотя и это тоже. Олег так заботился: Юра убивался каждый блядский год, не просыхая с Нового года, пил вплоть до дня рождения и еще несколько дней после. Он опять таскался по больницам, и ему не было жалко деньги. Олег каким-то чудом не давал ему убивать себя, поэтому постоянно отвлекал или просто был рядом. Он подсадил его на кое-что приятнее алкоголя — на свою компанию, на уютные моменты, на охуенный секс.

Юра почти не синячил — хотя бы не так, как раньше. Он мог пропить день рождения, опять капаться неделю, думать том, что блядская жизнь не вечна, будто он когда-то нормально жил. Олег предложил ему приятную альтернативу, за что Хованский послал его далеко и надолго. Благо, Друже не успел уйти далеко, а Юра еще как-то соображал, потому что вовремя набрал его и вернул, долго извинялся, потом отходил в душе. Олег немного поворчал, но в итоге они даже трахались — Олег не умел долго ругаться или обижаться.

Сейчас ситуация один в один напоминала ту, только они поменялись ролями, и Юра вовсе не озвучил то, о чем думал. Он по-прежнему боялся стать слишком сопливым, хотя выражение чувств должно было быть обычным делом. У Олега с этим было проще, поэтому он иногда и сомневался в решительности Юры.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Друже. Вот извинялись они одинаково редко — оба бараны упертые.

Олег улыбнулся, и вдруг стало так спокойно. Застучала посуда, и Юра заметил, как Друже встряхнул плечами, разгоняя напряжение. Он прогнал в голове все слова Олега, вновь с опозданием понимая, сколько в них боли. Он с аппетитом ел юрину стряпню, даже мычал от удовольствия, будто у его омлета куча звезд Мишлена.

— Мне иногда кажется, что я тебя не заслуживаю, — решил Юра. Олег посмотрел на него так же удивленно, как когда только пришел на кухню.

— Вкусно, — пробубнил Друже. Специально сменил тему, потому что знал, как Юра любит загоняться.

— Конечно вкусно! Кто готовил-то?

Олег хрипло рассмеялся, хлебнул кофе.

Когда Олег наконец разделался с завтраком, оказавшимся, по его словам, неожиданно вкусным, и уже ставил посуду в посудомойку, Юра подошел к нему и глянул хитро. Затем он протянул лукавым тоном:  
— А отблагодарить?

Олег повернулся к нему, прищурился. 

— Спасибо огромное, — он благодарно улыбнулся и чмокнул Юру в щеку, собираясь уже покинуть кухню.

Юра фыркнул. Он имел в виду не совсем это. Точнее, совсем не это. Олег, наверное, прикидывался, что не понял его, а может наоборот троллил. Не то, чтобы основной целью юриного завтрака было получить что-то столь же приятное и стоящее взамен, но, если бы он был честным самим с собой, то признался, что действовал не только из альтруистических мотивов, а слегка из корыстных, где-то на треть. 

Олег, заметив его сложное лицо, поцеловал теперь другую его щеку, усмехнулся в нее, когда Юра притянул его к себе за талию, затем, наконец, поцеловал его губы. А, видимо, теперь понял и перестал прикалываться. 

Каждый поцелуй Олега пьянил его, а также имел свой неповторимый вкус. Сейчас это был кофе с тонким привкусом нежности. Олег целовал его мягко и лениво, а Юра уже, не теряя времени зазря, забирался руками под его домашнюю футболку. 

Тут у Юры родилась одна гениальная по своей ебанутости идея. Он аккуратно развернул Олега вместе с собой на сто восемьдесят градусов и осторожно подтолкнул к столешнице кухонного островка и прижал к ней, вжавшись своим коленом между его ног. Олег промычал что-то ему в рот, потому что Юра, до этого гладивший его бока, вдруг вцепился в них и начал мять, оторвался от него и предложил тихо:  
— Пойдем?..

— Нет, — перебил его Юра и, подхватив его под ягодицы, подтолкнул на стол. — Давай здесь.

Юрины глаза опасно сверкнули, а ухмылка все росла, так что в ответ Олег лишь закусил губу и слегка улыбнулся заинтересованно, тоже предвкушая что-то новое. Не то, чтобы Юре наскучило все то, что они делали в спальне, — и пару раз в гостиной, — что хотелось срочно разнообразить дело хоть чем-то, но само желание выебать Олега на его же столе и так осквернить это святое место появилось у него достаточно давно, даже слишком. А сейчас предоставлялась такая возможность, и Хованский не в силах был ее упустить, тем более Олег, очевидно, был за.

Юра снова приник к его губам, которые теперь были немного выше из-за стола, целуя их глубоко и развязно, врываясь языком в его рот. Теперь он ласкал его бедра, оглаживая и притягивая вплотную к себе. Олег оторвался на секунду, чтобы скинуть с себя футболку, и Юра снова завис, пялясь на его прекрасный торс. У него обычно не было желания разглядывать голые мужские тела, но от созерцания олеговского пресса, груди, плеч и рук на сердце — и не только — становилось так тепло и так сладко, что он не мог отвести восторженного взгляда.

Олег тихо усмехнулся его приятному ступору и уместил его руки у себя на талии и на животе, сам же прильнул к юриной шее. Юра не был слишком уж чувствителен к щекотке, но когда его шею целовали вот так, слегка покалывая небольшой щетиной, табуны крупных мурашек разбегались раз за разом по всему его телу. Он шумно выдохнул и решил перейти в наступление: огладил ладонью член Олега, сдерживаемый только тонкими домашними штанами, тут же пробрался рукой за пояс и с нажимом приласкал.

Когда от штанов тоже решено было избавится, Юра пожертвовал наконец своей футболкой. Олег был такой горячий, взлохмаченный и возбужденный, что он предпочел лучше не смотреть на него, а целовать везде, куда доставал, и продолжать ласкать руками.

— Сбегаешь в спальню? — вдруг с намеком спросил Олег, облизнулся.

Юре было так лень отрываться от его жаркого тела и сладких губ, что он предложил полушуточно:  
— А может быть оливыч?

Тут Олег остановился и внимательно посмотрел на него, вгляделся в глаза, пытаясь определить долю шутки, выглядел таким серьезным, что Юра успел сильно испугаться за свои слова.

— Ты это сейчас серьезно предлагаешь? — ровно спросил Олег, не преуспев в сверлении взглядом.

— Не-ет, — медленно и осторожно сказал Хова. Олег моргнул и слабо улыбнулся. Кажется, пронесло. — Я сейчас. 

Пришлось таки сбегать в спальню. Кто ж мог знать, что у Друже такой триггер на оливыч. Наверное, тот же долбоеб, который предложил использовать его вместо смазки. Надо сначала думать, а потом говорить.

Юры не было меньше минуты, но, когда он вернулся, то смог наблюдать интересную картину: Олег полностью голый сидел на столешнице, поставив одну ногу рядом с собой, оперев локоть на колено, и меланхолично-эротично жрал виноград. Его бледная кожа была похожа на мрамор в тусклом полуденном свете и он действительно выглядел как античная скульптура. Только скульптуры никогда не делали с таким стояком. Юра судорожно сглотнул.

— Ты меня трахнешь или так и будешь стоять смотреть? — хохотнул Олег, закинув в рот еще одну виноградину. 

— Да, — невпопад ответил Юра и устремился к нему, попутно скидывая на пол свои домашние шорты вместе с трусами. Он принес смазку и презервативы и небрежно швырнул их на стол рядом с Друже, затем мягко уложил того на столешницу спиной.

— Удивишь? — промурлыкал Олег, тихо охнул, потому что Юра вновь взял в руку его член, и тут же снова потянулся к винограду.

— Прекрати жрать, — не выдержал Хованский и хотел уже шлепнуть его по рукам, но Олег, похоже, послушался и так, улыбался как-то все равно слишком игриво и весело.

Юра вылил побольше смазки на правую руку, согрел ее в ладонях и аккуратно коснулся Олега, нежно поглаживая его промежность. Юра подтянул его на себя за согнутую ногу и медленно толкнулся в него скользким пальцем, затем, пораскинув мозгами, почти сразу добавил второй, начал осторожно и неторопливо двигать ими. Олег тихо застонал. Его бедра подрагивали, а ягодицы напрягались от каждого движения внутри. Сам Хова мог только поглаживать нетерпеливо истекающий смазкой член и смотреть, как его пальцы ныряют в Олега и достаточно легко выскальзывают из него.

— И все? — дразнил его Олег, пока не впечатленный скоростью его действий или самим перформансом. — Я тогда лучше… ах! — Юра наконец нашел его простату. Раньше на это требовалось куда больше времени, но недавно Хованский озаботился этим вопросом, много гуглил и читал специальную литературу, даже Камасутру, оказавшуюся не только смешной, но и полезной. И вот наконец это помогло заткнуть Олега и пресечь его попытки разозлить. 

Юра активней заработал пальцами, подлив еще чуть-чуть смазки и добавив третий палец, держал в уме ту самую точку. Ему оставалось лишь слушать сбивчивые вздохи и редкие ахи и смотреть, как Олег откидывает голову, выгибается в его руках, подстраиваясь, и как дергается его красивый розовый член. Хоть сейчас в рот бери.

— Юра… — простонал Олег через некоторое время, и Юра понял, что пора.

Юра торопливо раскатал презерватив на свой крепко — еще с тех пор, как Олег начал его целовать — стоящий член, подлил сверху еще чутка смазки для верности и приставил его ко входу. Олег смотрел на него выжидающе, шумно дышал, изредка тонко и тихо выдыхая что-то. Хованский подтянул того за бедра, поправляя, и качнулся внутрь. Олег как всегда был такой охуительно горячий и узкий, что Юра сам терялся в ощущениях уже с самого начала.

Олег разомкнул розовые губы и почти беззвучно выдохнул. Сначала он закрыл глаза, но быстро распахнул их обратно, поймал юрин взгляд. Юра не смог долго смотреть на его лицо: такое счастливо-блаженное, розовеюще-сексуальное и такое притягательное, что его хотелось целовать не переставая. 

Юра начал двигаться, еще раз поправив позу и вцепившись в бедра жадными пальцами, и, видимо, сразу попал по адресу, каждым своим действием задевая чувствительные точки. Олег не мог сдержать стонов. Его голос сейчас звучал просто охуительно.

Олег хватался руками за столешницу, нечаянно своротил миску с виноградом на пол, пытаясь хоть как-то удержаться в реальности, пока Юра скользил в него медленно, и так же неторопливо выскальзывал почти до конца, трахая максимально нежно, наслаждался каждым звуком, который издавал Олег.

Юра решил все же ускориться, иначе Олег непременно бы снова затроллил его или разозлил в этих целях — хотя сейчас, казалось, чтобы сказать связное слово, а тем более несколько, ему пришлось бы сильно напрячься. Юре самому так было слишком охуенно, и он понимал, что долго так не выдержит.

Олег тяжело дышал, стонал и скулил, просил быть жестче, рычал и сосредоточенно сдвигал брови, затем неслушающимися руками потянулся, чтобы сжать свой член. Его длинные ноги крупно дрожали в крепком юрином захвате, а глаза блестели и слезились.

Юра понял, что он совсем скоро, когда услышал, как Олег выдыхает его имя в стоне наслаждения от очередного точного движения. Он наконец стал резче и быстрее, втрахивая того в столешницу, от чего Олег совсем скоро громко кончил, — с его именем на губах, Юре не могло показаться, — пачкая белым и себя, и стол. Юра тоже не заставил себя долго ждать, не выдержав этой умопомрачительной картины перед глазами.

Олег тяжело дышал, беспомощно лежа на спине и закрыв глаза. Юре так сейчас хотелось его поцеловать, но пришлось бы либо поднимать его только своими силами, либо просто обойти стол. Он выбрал наименее энергозатратный вариант и, обогнув стол, навис над Олегом. Затем наклонился и поцеловал, поймав губами еще одно «люблю».

***

Юра проснулся уже вечером, или ночью — вокруг было темно, даже слишком — от того, что на него сели и ощутимо прижали к кровати. Что за нахуй? Он повертел головой по сторонам, но все еще ничего не видел. Где весь свет? Темнота начала пугать, стуча шумом в висках. Где он и где его Олег?

В голове возникла одна мысль. 

— Я ослеп?! — заголосил Хованский. Повязка была ощутима, но не сказать этого он не мог. 

Откуда-то сверху раздался до боли знакомый тихий смех. Олег, сука, прикалывается. Зачем он глаза-то ему завязал, хитрожопый.

— Нет, — сказал он с ощутимой улыбкой в голосе. — Пойдем.

Ну, хорошо, Юра сыграет по его правилам, потому что ему стало даже интересно, что его славный Олег задумал. Он поднялся с кровати и позволил отвести себя за руку куда-то. За эту неделю, что он оставался у Друже, он успел запомнить примерный план квартиры и теперь мог сказать, что ведут его куда-то, скорей всего снова на кухню.

Олег попросил его сесть где-то прямо на пол — хорошо, что полы везде были теплые — и подождать, не пытаясь снять повязку на глазах. Однажды, когда Олег говорил ему о том, что он в каком-то плане фетишист, Юра почему-то не подумал о чем-то таком, скорее уповая на не самый верный выбор слова своим другом, и докапываться не стал. А тут такое.

Тут Юру неожиданно и нежно поцеловали, сминая губы, сладко и горячо, он тут же ответил на поцелуй, углубляя его и подаваясь вперед, но Олег отдалился так же быстро, как и напал. 

Внезапно юриных губ коснулось что-то прохладное и мягкое. Он непроизвольно захотел открыть рот, как делал это, когда они целовались. Собственно, так Юра и поступил, вытащил самый кончик языка, как это что-то отобрали у него, оставляя лизать пустоту. Губы сомкнулись, и нечто вернулось. Юра слышал, как дышит Олег: шумно, горячо и невероятно возбужденно. Он поймал вкус мягкой сладости, решив, что у его губ клубника. Хованский молча улыбнулся, опять приоткрыл рот, чтобы вновь столкнуться с пустотой. Олег тихо рассмеялся, но подтолкнул ягоду, опуская ее на язык, а следом в очередной раз крепко целуя. 

Они сожрали одну бедную ягоду на двоих, раскусили, смяли языками. Едва ощутимая кислота, перебивающаяся сладостью, взбодрила. Олег перестал его целовать так же быстро, как начал это все, исчезая из его рук, рассеиваясь дымом. Юра понимал, что это далеко не конец. Очевидно, его Олег решил воссоздать ту самую всратую эротичную сцену из «Девять с половиной недель» и теперь стало интересно, чем еще и как именно он его накормит.

Его губ коснулись пальцы, измазанные в чем-то жидком. Губы тут же закололо и защипало, как от чего-то едкого, но он позволил пальцам скользнуть себе в рот. Коснувшись их языком, Юра понял, что это что-то острое и кисло-горькое, должно быть, перечный соус вроде табаско. Пальцы ласкали его губы, и Юра, не в силах сделать ничего другого, просто продолжил облизывать их и сосать, хотя он и не любил острое. Олег, очевидно, не ожидавший такой реакции, тихо и удивленно выдохнул откуда-то сверху. Юра сам не понял, когда успел так сильно возбудиться и почему олеговские длинные пальцы так быстро скользят по его губам и буквально трахают его рот. Но тут они снова пропали.

Снова что-то холодное, но теперь соленое коснулось его выжидательно высунутого языка. Покаталось по нему, поскользило, очертило контур его губ и казалось соленой ягодой с гладкой кожицей. Юра ловко поймал странную ягоду вместе с олеговкскими влажными пальцами и только тогда понял, что это была оливка. Он прожевал и усмехнулся, затем снова приоткрыл рот в ожидании.

В дальнем углу комнаты скрипнуло и приглушенно зашипело. Юра отметил, что его слух, как и все другие ощущения, обострился в условиях отсутствия зрения. Это все делало происходящее таким возбуждающим и нереальным. Тут Олег попросил его открыть рот пошире и высунуть язык. Юра был абсолютно заинтригован и повиновался. 

На самую середину языка тут же капнуло горьковатое и холодное, а потом еще и еще, мелкими каплями. Это точно пиво. Как только Юра узнал любимый напиток, тот полился таким неудержимым потоком, что он не успевал глотать. Пиво текло по подбородку и по шее, затекало под — честно спизженную у Олега — домашнюю рубашку, почти добралось до шорт. Юра только хотел возмутиться, как пиво перестало бить как из горного источника, стало течь тонкой струйкой, а потом и вовсе кончилось.

Затем сразу было мягкое и сливочное. Юре сразу удалось откусить неплохой кусок от этого нечто, но распробовать он не успел, как оставшееся затолкали ему в рот. Какой-то нежный сыр с тонким вкусом был в целом приятным после пива, но ярких впечатлений у него не оставил. Что же дальше?

Дальше было очень холодное и душистое фруктово-ягодное. Ага, какое-то мороженое, должно быть. Ложка с ним коснулась его губ и нетерпеливо толкнулась, он не открывал. Не хотелось мороженого после пива с сыром, но, видимо, его никто не спрашивал. Ложка тут же бесцеремонно размазала все свое содержимое по губам, пришлось съесть. Охуенный черничный сорбет — и почему он был против? Юра открыл рот, но вторая ложка промазала специально, сначала в верхнюю губу, потом в подбородок, измазывая все и вся: немного досталось даже носу, опять прохладно текло по шее. Юра очень тихо вздохнул.

Юриного рта теперь коснулось горячее и воздушное, щекочущее и ласкающее собой, такое мягкое и приятно теплое. Это были губы Олега, легко целующие его, и его влажный язык, избавляющий от прохладной липкости. Вкус растаял между их губами. Прохлада сменилась жаром, растеклась по телу горячей карамелью. Юра сразу потянулся к его шее руками, чтобы продлить поцелуй, вжать в себя, сразу приступить с закусок к десерту. Что бы Олег ему не дал, губы все равно будут лучшим лакомством — возможно, за исключением пива, но и здесь Юра бы еще подумал.

Олег вновь исчез. Юра облизнулся, надеясь, что эти губы еще вернутся, а Друже в итоге сорвется и зажмет его прямо на полу. Будет похуй на повязку, на то, что холодильник громко урчит, слишком долго открытый. Юре действительно стало интересно, что Олег приготовит дальше, но куда больше его волновало его собственное возбуждение. Он слишком быстро распалился, а сейчас сидел, ощущая собственный стояк. Он так напрягся, что голова закружилась, а легкое покалывание в пальцах не прекращалось, требуя коснуться чужой теплой кожи. 

Юра стал понимать этот странный фетиш. Он даже не пытался представить, как смотрится со стороны, но ощущал себя как-то невероятно. Олег осторожно кормил его, иногда касался, целовал, добавляя остроты. Херня этот табаско: губы Олега, его колючая щетина, горячее дыхание и полное отсутствие контроля — вот что было по-настоящему жгучим. Юра мотнул головой, настраиваясь на продолжение. 

Его губы смазали чем-то жирным. Юра по привычке вытянул язык, устраиваясь удобнее. Очевидно, он тут надолго. На язык легла холодная ложка, надавила. Юра не сразу сообразил, что это, проглотил и тут же скривился.

— Ты издеваешься? — Хованский даже разозлился, потому что уже было мерзко. На жирных губах остался привкус оливыча — плотный и неприятный. — Ты типа так мстишь?

— Не расслабляйся, — ответил Олег. Явно улыбался, пидор.

Вкус остался на выдохе и не покидал. Юра аж вздрогнул всем телом, пытаясь смыть послевкусие хотя бы слюной. Совсем несексуально. Однако, Олег был прав в какой-то степени: возбуждение отпустило, сменившись странным чувством возмущения, словно над ним тупо издевались. Юра потянулся к повязке, чтобы снять ее и начать видеть, что ему суют в рот. Он понял, какую сцену проигрывает Олег, и там не было ни повязки, ни жирного оливыча. Но чуть прохладные и мокрые пальцы не дали ему ничего снять.

— Я хотел тебя остудить, — пояснил Друже. Он поправил повязку и коснулся его волос, нежно погладил затылок. У Юры по спине побежали мурашки. — У тебя стоит — хоть гвозди забивай.

— А теперь нихуя у меня не стоит! — соврал он, но ведь это могло быть правдой.

Логика в словах Олега была, но Юра почему-то выбесился. Те же влажные пальцы коснулись его губ и большой палец приятно надавил на нижнюю, проскальзывая внутрь, надавил на язык. Юра тяжело вздохнул, но смирился и сел как раньше.

Что-то гладкое и мокрое легло на его язык. Опять оливки? Вкуса не было, пока он не прокусил тонкую кожицу. В нос ударил аромат лета. Сладость и свежесть помидора моментально смыла весь этот срам. Олег затолкал ему в рот еще одну помидорку, и Юра решил подразнить его, вспомнив тот самый фильм: вытащил язык с крохотной помидоркой на нем, показал Олегу, надеясь, что тот смотрит, вернул обратно в рот, прокатил по языку. Возможно, в его исполнении это смотрелось омерзительно, но он услышал громкое нетерпеливое «блять».

— Делаем салат «Витаминный»? — спросил Юра.

— Хочешь капусту?

— Хочу еще пиво. И сорбет. И твои губы. 

Вместо этого его угостили мандаринкой — видимо, одной из тех, что купил сам Юра. Кислота свела скулы, и Юра вновь освежился, окончательно придя в себя. Он сразу вспомнил, что было в холодильнике Олега, мысленно пробежался по полкам взглядом. Мысли Олега — все еще загадка.

Олега долго не было. На кухне стояла тишина, которую нарушал лишь стук дверец шкафчиков. Пугало и возбуждало одновременно. Член все еще стоял, а во рту от предвкушения скопилась слюна. Жирный инцидент был забыт — впереди еще столько интересного, а кончить из-за какой-нибудь оливки не хотелось. Олег опустился перед ним, взял за подбородок. Юра сразу же подчинился, открывая в рот. В его рот вновь толкнулись пальцы, но в этот раз сладкие. Хованский не любил сладкое, но эти пальцы он обожал. Они ласкали его губы и язык, пропадали изо рта, вновь входили с новой порцией.

Кленовый сироп, которым они обычно поливали блинчики, сладко обволакивал. Юра в голос застонал, когда сиропа стало больше, а пальцы задвигались быстрее, надавили на язык, почти касаясь горла. Олег молчал, но громко дышал, иногда издавая тихие сдавленные звуки.

Юра был уверен, что сейчас его опять поцелуют. Он схватил его за руку, долго сосал эти прекрасные пальцы, тщательно вылизывая между ними. Но тут они пропали, как и сам Олег. Хованский тряхнул головой, приходя в себя. Что дальше? Сливки? У Олега их не было. Лук? Ветчина? Хуй знает, что у Друже было в голове и холодосе. 

Олег вновь оказался рядом, опять взял Юру за подбородок, повел чем-то нежным по губам. Хованскому приходилось тянуться, потому что в этот раз Олег не сел к нему. Юра вспомнил, что он жаловался на то, что перебрал с оборотами на тренировке. Тянуться было неудобно — пришлось встать на колени. Он облизнулся, вновь ощутив сироп с чем-то едва ощутимым соленым. Олег погладил его за ушами, коснулся скулы.

— Высуни язык, — хрипло попросил Друже.

Юра послушался, и на язык капнул кленовый сироп, а затем по нему с нажимом провели, держа за челюсть. Олег гладил его чем-то по языку, размазывая сироп. Захотелось уже понять, что это за нежная булка с сиропом: Хованский подался вперед, чтобы сжать зубы на сдобе, но Олег отпустил его, чтобы через мгновение толкнуться в рот основательно.

С тихим смехом, Юра спрятал зубы, чтобы не поранить нежную плоть. И как он не узнал сразу?

Завершить дегустацию крепким членом — то, что надо. Олег больше не обливался сиропом, но по-прежнему был сладким. Юра как-то сказал, что сироп ему понравился, видимо, поэтому Олег и решил добавить его в игру. Про член Друже Хованский говорил еще чаще: прямо во время секса Юра нахваливал его, хотя относительно недавно трясся перед ним, как нежная девственница. Член Олега был его первым и единственным, но Юра все равно считал его лучшим. Он обожал, когда Олег был в нем, обожал вылизывать его. Внизу живота сладко ныло, стоило ему лишь дотронуться, а сейчас, лаская его языком, Юра восторженно замычал, сводя колени из-за сладкой истомы.

Член стоял уже после сорбета. Юра схватил Олега за ягодицы, крепко сжимая их пальцами и притягивая ближе. Он положил головку на язык, двинул головой, пока член не уперся ему в небо. Рука сама потянулась к нему, взялась за основание, надрачивая.

— Не думал, что ты такой голодный, — сказал Олег низким голосом. — Надо было дать тебе бутер.

Вместо ответа Юра повернул голову, чтобы сжать зубы на его бедре.

— Я слишком хорошо сосу, чтобы ты пиздел мне тут, — решил Юра. Олег хохотнул, но сразу же зашипел от укуса, оттягивая его голову, поднял на ноги, ухватив за подмышки. Юра покорно подчинился, хотя был бы не против распробовать Олега получше. Он не снял его повязку и сейчас, развернул и подтолкнул к столу, сразу кладя на него животом. — Опять стол?

Олег прижался членом к его заднице. Юра крупно вздрогнул. Он сразу заткнулся, захотев ощутить его не через трусы, крепко сжался, уже предвкушая, как влажный и скользкий член войдет, натянет, как его заполнят и будут долго мучить. Друже и здесь не спешил: уткнулся пальцами в яйца, повел вверх, давя между ягодицами. Он нежно поцеловал Юру в шею и начал вылизывать, прижимаясь грудью к спине. Его ладони обжигали. Рука сжала юрину ягодицу, оттягивая, насколько позволяло белье.

— Да сними их, блять, уже! — не выдержал Юра.

Олег рассмеялся, приспуская пояс белья, беспрекословно повинуясь. Трусы оказались у щиколоток. Юре показалось, что он ощутил легкий сквозняк ягодицами: он хорошо разогрелся изнутри, чтобы так быстро остыть, однако, чужие руки трогали его, гладили, мяли задницу. Из-за закрытых глаз ощущения были ярче. Хованский закусил губу, когда Олег оставил влажную дорожку языком у него на плече, когда всосал кожу. Юре безумно захотелось целоваться.

Друже вновь задышал прямо ему в ухо, тихо цокнул, скользнув пальцами между ягодицами, нашел сжатый сфинктер, надавил, сумев войти на одну фалангу. Юра сжал его палец, но тут же расслабился, подался бедрами ему навстречу. Мало.

— Как ты хочешь? — жарко спросил Олег, опуская обе руки на его бока.

— Хуем в жопу! — логично ответил Юра. Его всего скручивало и трясло. Олег умел тянуть, дразнил, что даже колени задрожали. Но помимо этого Друже умел удивлять.

Олег упал на колени, и Юра едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Блять. Его ягодицы с силой развели, раскрывая, полностью оголяя. Влажный язык сперва коснулся копчика, и Юра громко сматерился, крепче цепляясь за стол. Слюна стекала по ложбинке крупной каплей, пока ее не размазали сильные пальцы. Олег лизнул его, широко ведя снизу вверх. Юра заскулил, хватаясь за край стола. Язык скользил по его сфинктеру и щекотал кончиком.

Юра замычал, стоило ему представить, как они смотрятся со стороны: Олег вылизывал его, сидя на коленях, ласкал себя и неторопливо гладил свой член, вторя движением языка. У Друже был крепкий, толстый член, который так здорово ложился в ладонь. У него был длинный язык. Хованского захватывала лишь мысль о нем. Юра лег на стол грудью, расставляя ноги шире, расслабился, когда в него целиком вошел длинный палец.

Они так кстати оставили смазку и резинки на кухне. Тематический вечер удался: Юра вспомнил, как трахал Олега здесь несколько часов назад, как входил в него, а Олег сжимал его в себе — горячий, тугой и такой отзывчивый. Сейчас Друже словно отвечал ему, старательно вылизывая. Он трахал его уже двумя пальцами, искусал задницу. Его анус не был настолько чувствителен, как член или яйца, но ощущений хватало для того, чтобы завестись до дрожи.

Юра хотел было коснуться себя, но его руки осторожно отвели в сторону. Жадный горячий рот накрыл его яйцо, всосал, тут же переходя на второе, играясь языком. Юре никто не делал анилингус до Олега, и он делал это настолько хорошо, что хотелось выть и кончать беспрестанно. Пальцы касались его простаты внутри, охуительно давили, специально доводя до крика. Язык был везде, то лаская яички, то вылизывая сзади. Когда самый кончик вошел в него, Юра дернулся и больно ударился лбом о стол.

Олег не стеснялся и делал все, что ему вздумается, пока Юра изнывал от желания. Он безостановочно выгибался до хруста, звал любовника по имени, чтобы тот уже сделал что-то более серьезное. Голова кружилась. Член требовал прикосновений. Внутри было так пусто, будто его недавно ебала толпа. Олег поднялся и потянулся за смазкой, выливая остатки и тут же размазывая их, втирая как жирный крем.

Пальцы настойчиво растягивали его. Юра потерял счет времени, желая поскорее почувствовать всего Олега. Тот стал решительнее, тоже очевидно устав: двигался резче и глубже, яростно ебал его пальцами, по-настоящему растягивая. Олег раскатал резинку и схватил его за мягкие бока, потянул на себя, уткнулся членом в анус, как ранее. Юра хотел было сказать ему все, что накопилось, но замер. Ему по-прежнему хотелось целоваться, но ноги и без того с трудом держали.

Олег вошел слитным движением. Столешница была неудобная — не за что ухватиться. Юра не мог полностью расслабиться, ощущая, как его распирает изнутри, но было так неебически хорошо. Олег опустил ладонь на его живот, нежно погладил, продолжая неторопливо толкаться — все еще нежничал, хотя терпение очевидно иссякло. Войдя целиком, Друже прижался грудью к его спине и резко выдохнул, крепко обнимая обеими руками.

Юра не мог понять, каково ему, когда его заполняют, когда Олег был в нем полностью — ему не с чем было сравнить подобное ощущение. Ладонь на животе успокаивала, мягко поглаживая. Олег двигался медленными короткими толчками, пока Хованский жмурился. Его было слишком много и мало одновременно, но Юру выгнуло, стоило Олегу попасть по простате. Олег шипел и мычал, укусил его ухо.

Крепкий стол трясся, и Юра мотнул головой, скидывая повязку. На этом самом столе Олег часто готовил, снимал свои ролики, стоя с другой стороны. Юру натягивали на этом самом столе, драли, пока он молча хрипел. Хотелось пошутить про прожарку Хованского, но Юра мог лишь нечленораздельно стонать, бить по столу ладонью и пытаться устоять на ногах. Друже голодно мял его ягодицы, уже не скромничая, брал как тот, кто очень долго терпел и наконец дорвался.

Внутри было скользко. Юра терялся каждый раз, когда крупная головка проходилась по простате, когда толстый член растягивал его изнутри, а руки крепко держали. На плече остро сжались зубы, жаркий язык заскользил по шее. Олег начал двигаться короткими и резкими толчками, опустил ладонь на его член, обнимая ей юрину. Хованский взвыл, когда их пальцы сцепились вокруг его члена. Он начал вторить движением Олега, толкаясь в их ладони. Этого ему сильно не хватало. Все тело пробивала дрожь удовольствия. 

Юра уткнулся лбом в сгиб своего локтя на столе. Ему казалось, что Олег стал еще больше, но по-прежнему не касался чего-то, словно не хватало пары миллиметров. Он расслабился, насаживаясь, вспомнил, что давно хотел оседлать Олега, чтобы полноценно ощутить его размер. Мысль буквально выбили из его головы: Олег огладил головку его члена большим пальцем, до боли стискивая бок. Юра кончил через пару движений, перевозбужденный после гастрономических игр и долгих вылизываний. Олег успел выйти и додрочил, кончая ему на ягодицы, пока Юра отходил. Стало так пусто и прохладно, но задница горела, а бедра приятно затекли.

Когда Олег наконец пришел в себя и мимолетно чмокнул Юру в макушку, то тут же начал уборку. Юра обожал вот это все в нем. Олег взял бумажные полотенца, вытер и его, и несчастный стол, насколько смог. Затем он взял тряпку и, намочив ее под краном, основательно вытер пол. Юре оставалось только смотреть и охуевать. Откуда столько энергии? Он сам мог лишь постоять без трусов пару минут, остыть, чтобы потом или отмокать в душе, или лечь в постель как есть и не вставать еще часа четыре.

Олег оказался удивительно шустрым. Юра доковылял до ванной, но понял, что просто ополоснуться в душе ему будет мало: поясница ныла, а ноги неожиданно гудели. У Олега на полках была куча всяких баночек с этикетками на разных языках. Он нагнулся, чтобы подготовить ванну, но позади него неожиданно вырос Олег.

Юра никогда не отказывал в помощи. Он так же медленно дошел до спальни, взял полотенца и свежие вещи. Ванна уже набралась, когда он вернулся.

— А вдвоем влезем? — полюбопытствовал Юра, задорно подмигнув, стянул домашнюю рубашку. Олег же никогда не отказывался от выгодных предложений. Друже накидал в воду всякого вкусно пахнущего дерьма и залез первый — слишком соблазнительно.

Они уместились вдвоем, хоть и с трудом. Юра откинулся на крепкую грудь, согнул ноги в коленях, объятый длинными ногами Олега. Почему-то захотелось сесть лицом к лицу, но для эротики не осталось сил. Хотелось просто закрыть глаза, пока горячая вода расслабляла, снимала боль и напряжение. Олег обнял его, кладя ладонь на его живот. Он устало молчал, шумно дыша на ухо. Через пару минут безмятежности ладони Олега заскользили по его бокам, несильно мяли, крепко сжали плечи, массируя.

Юра едва ли не мурлыкал от удовольствия. Сильные пальцы легко расслабили его. Они касались там, где нужно, и делали это настолько хорошо, что эта огромная ванна вдруг оказалась неожиданно маленькой — хотелось вытянуть ноги, руки, лечь под горячий бок, чтобы уснуть в этих руках прямо так, обнимающих и до одури хорошо успокаивающих. Юра прикрыл глаза, готовый вот так и уснуть, но разом очнулся, услышав громкий чмок у уха.

Поцелуи спустились на плечи. Олег не торопился и не пытался возбудить. Ладони продолжали нежно гладить. Юра сместился чуть вбок, чтобы попытаться развернуться и поймать его губы своими, но вышло херово.

— Сиди ровно, а то у меня встанет, — предупредил Друже. Юра рассмеялся, но послушался. Иногда ему казалось, что он слишком стар для этого дерьма, и Олег был с ним полностью солидарен в этом вопросе. Сейчас на второй раунд не было сил, но вот через часик — может быть.

В итоге Юра плюнул на вещи, которые сам же и притащил, завернулся в огромный уютный халат. Олег обнял его щеки ладонями перед выходом, мягко поцеловал в губы, но так просто не отпустил.

— Сериал и под одеяло? — спросил Олег.

Юра даже не думал — кивнул. На днях они начали пересматривать «Во все тяжкие», и сейчас сериал был так кстати.

— Холодное пиво после ванной? — Олег предложил и поправил его халат, ожидая ответа. Юра ощутил прилив трепета и странной энергии, прущей из груди, умильно улыбнулся. Этот парень знал, что ему надо! 

— Ты лучший, — ответил он под хохот. Как же Юра его обожал. — Просто лучший.

И ведь правда.

Ему нужно было несколько месяцев, чтобы все стало ясно. Олег ощутимо излучал счастье, и Юра прекрасно понимал его, ощущая то же самое, но громкие слова все равно произнести не мог. Олег никогда не рассказывал ему, как именно это случилось для него, как он все понял, как его угораздило втрескаться именно в Хованского. Происходящее напоминало глупую шутку или нереальную фантазию, но это было между ними. И это было прекрасно.

Юра не считал себя хорошим человеком, но Олег смотрел на него так, словно лучше и быть не могло. Ему это нравилось: теплый взгляд голубых глаз согревал и заставлял улыбаться. А еще бесповоротно влюблял в себя. Юра решил не говорить больше про время, потому что он и так потратил слишком много.

Его понадобилось немало, чтобы Юра признался себе, что нашел того, кого искал. Самым смешным и одновременно грустным оказалось то, что Олег всегда был под носом. Он был рядом несколько лет назад, рядом и сейчас и будет потом. Юра оказался до ужаса слепым. Конечно, Олег недалеко от него ушел, но пока не признавался, насколько.

Юра смотрел в эти светлые глаза, думая, что ему сейчас больше ничего и не надо. Олег целомудренно поцеловал его в щеку и вышел, оставляя Юру в его, Олега, халате, в его ванной, квартире. Юра занял все его пространство, пока Олег продолжал забирать его сердце, и не думая возвращать.


End file.
